A New Hope
by RoleModel2
Summary: post untethered. Yes, again. BA. Live.Love.& Be Happy.


Disclaimer: I don't own LOCI.

Another post untethered. 

Phoenix enjoy! This is for my Shipper Crew!!

AEBGBAGE AEBGBAGE AEBGBAGE AEBGBAGE AEBGBAGE

She stood there, cold, wet, but careless, as a wet winter snow fell around her. She had been standing there for well over 10 minutes, staring at his front door, which stood 15 feet ahead of her. She had called him, and she ended up yelling at him, and when she hung up the phone, she ended up crying at him, for him, with him. He had told her that he spent the last 3 days in Times Square, looking for his nephew, not caring about what will happen to him or where he would end up.

If he had found his nephew, Bobby would be aiding an escaped prisoner, which would end him up in jail, but he didn't care about that. He didn't care that his career would be finished; hell he didn't even care about how it would affect his relationship with her, all he cared about was saving Donnie, and he didn't even know if Donnie wanted saving.

It had been 4 days since she last spoke to him, and she couldn't get up the nerve to walk up and knock on the door. To yell at him for all the pain she has caused him, to hug him for making it out of the mental ward alive. She knew sooner or later she would either have to move forward, or back, or else his neighbors would call the police.

Alex looked up at the sky as the new snow fell against her cheeks. She heard the sound of a front door opening, and then a subtle voice. "Eames?"

Alex looked at Bobby, who was standing in his door way, a confused look locked on his face. "Yeah, it's me."

Bobby took a step outside and looked up at the falling snow, "What are you doing out here, you must be freezing."

Alex nodded and shrugged, "It's not as bad as you would think."

"Oh yeah." Bobby laughed, "Why don't you come inside, it's not as bad as you might think."

Alex smiled, and walked over and past him into his home. He had a fireplace going in his living room, a few candles burning, and book open but upside down on his coffee table. Alex turned to face him as he closed the door. "Was I interrupting?"

Bobby shook his head, "no I was just catching up on some reading."

Alex strolled over to where the book lay, and picked up, "The Psychopath, intriguing."

Bobby took a seat on one of the couches surrounding the coffee table, and leaned forward as Alex did the same in the couch adjacent to him, book still in hand. "Force of habit." Bobby forced a smile.

Alex noticed the strain in his voice, and put the book down. "Look, I came to apologize about how I acted the other day." Alex said assertively. Now wasn't the time to beat around the bush.

Bobby cocked his head to the side, "we were both edgy."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." Alex stated, shifting on the couch. "I was out of line."

"You had every right to yell at me Eames, I've almost single handedly ruined both our careers." Bobby justified, his face had softened, and his expression turned tender. "I'm sor—" He cleared his throat. "Eames, I'm sorry."

Alex nodded and rubbed a hand down her face, "When did things get some complicated between us?"

"I shouldn't have put you in that position." Bobby ignored her question. "It was irrational, I wasn't thinking straight."

Alex shook her head vigorously, "Bobby if you wouldn't have left your phone there, I wouldn't given you mine. I wouldn't have let you go through that alone, you know that."

"That's the problem, you should." Bobby explained, his eyes wandering her face. "You have a chance to make Captain, Eames---all I have managed to do is to bring you down."

"Don't make this some sob story Bobby, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself." Alex stated, anger lingering in her voice.

"I know that, I know that better than anyone else." Bobby said frustrated. "I also know that my behavior is destroying your career."

"If it was such a problem Bobby, I would've left already, did you ever think that maybe it didn't matter what you did to my career, as long as it happens to us together?" Alex asked standing up. She made her way toward the fireplace, stopping in front of the crackling flames. "I'm past caring about my career Bobby; I'm fine with where I'm at."

She heard him sigh, and get up from the couch. It sent shivers down her spine as she felt is presence move closer to her, stopping directly behind her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Bobby whispered lifting his hand to light trail the back of it down the back of her shoulder. Alex closed her eyes in response to his feather light touch. She did her best to respond but no words came out of her mouth. Her heart was pounding 1000 time per second against her chest. "Alex…"

"Bobby." Alex murmured, unable to control the words that were coming out of her mouth. She knew she was a strong woman, but whenever she got too close to Bobby, all her walls fell down. "I need you."

Bobby smiled, and turned Alex is to face him. Both of them knew this shouldn't happen, that their partnership would be in jeopardy, even their jobs, but who could stand in the way of something as deep as this. Bobby leaned down and connected his lips to hers, gently, kissing her upper lip then lower lip, her nose, then back to her lips. "Alex, just tell me to stop and I will." Bobby whispered, kissing her lips again. "I don't want to ruin your career anymore than I already have."

Alex held his gaze with her own, she had a choice, either walk away, or stay, the choice all hers. "You have to let me in, don't shut me out anymore Bobby." Alex murmured taking his hand and placing it on her heart. "This, thing between us isn't going to be easy."

Bobby nodded, still holding her gaze. "I know."

"No more stupid antics, and carelessness." Alex explained softly. "It's you and me. Just like partners in work, we are going to be partners in life—you have to let me in."

Bobby nodded again, whispering a small 'Okay' before capturing her lips with his.

AEBGBAGE AEBGBAGE AEBGBAGE AEBGBAGE

Hope you guys enjoyed, all my stories are starting to sound the same now. Cheers!

Spook, I hope you enjoyed at least half of it!

-Valley of the Shadow, Captain of the USS RelationSHIP


End file.
